


Bedtime Stories

by IvanaFlynn



Series: Growing Up Gerudo [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, father!Ganon, growing up gerudo au, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaFlynn/pseuds/IvanaFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy one-shot of father-son bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

He spread the blanket on the floor, trying to fluff it up as much as he could (he sure as hell was not going to let his son be uncomfortable). “Here you go, Link. A bed just for you, right next to your daddy.” He looked to the boy. “That’s how you wanted it, right?”

  
Link responded by running straight into the bundle. Ganon’s heart leapt to his throat when he heard a thump from his head hitting the floor, but when he saw this small, blue eyes peek through the blanket, he smiled. That made the little toddler giggle and bury himself under the mess once again.

  
Ganon chuckled at the boy’s antics as he turned to his own bed. The kid had energy, that was for sure, but he knew that Link would be tuckered out soon. The Gerudo King tucked himself in, ready to go to sleep, when he suddenly felt some extra weight on his bed. He turned his head to see his son had belly flopped on the side of his mattress holding up a book.

  
“What is it, Link?” Ganon asked.

  
Link just held the book up even higher.

  
“You want me to read this book to you?”

  
Link nodded his head vigorous, smiling.

  
Ganon couldn’t hide his own smile. “Well, come on up here.” He patted the spot next to him and Link scrambled up, laying on that exact spot. The older man took the book out of his son’s hands. “Now let’s see what you picked.” Link bounced as his dad opened the book. “Oooo this was my favorite when I was your age.” He poked the boy’s nose and smirked. “Good choice, kid.”

  
Link giggle, covering his face.

  
So, the king of the Gerudo read his son a bedtime story and the deeper he went into the book, the droopier his son’s eyes got. Eventually, Link yawned and snuggled up to Ganon, falling fast asleep. When Ganon saw this, he was going to wake up the boy and tell him go to his own bed. But watching that little chest rise and fall, so comfortable, he just didn’t have the heart. Instead, he set the book on his nightstand, then brought the blanket over him and his son.

  
The next morning, the Gerudo found the pair with Link asleep on top of Ganon’s chest. A perfect big pillow for the little blond boy.


End file.
